1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink device and more particularly to a heat sink module having the design of reducing the screws and being suitable for dissipating heat produced by a chip on the motherboard.
2. Related Art
The development of information science and technology enables the computer to be widely used. As the computing function and speed of the electric elements, such as the central processing unit and the display chip, are enhanced, the high speed and large amount of computing results in a problem of high temperature accordingly. However, there is somewhat a limitation to the operation temperature of each of the electric elements. For the electric elements, high temperature affects operation efficiency, and in some severe circumstances, high temperature may further damage or even burn the electrical elements. Therefore, the heat sink has become crucial in product design. In order to make the computer run normally under normal temperature, the heat sink device has become an essential means for the computer.
The high temperature produced due to the high speed or larger amount of computing of the central processing unit of the ordinary computer is reduced as the generated heat is taken away by the assembled heat sink module. The conventional assembled heat sink module is fixed on the motherboard mainly by locking screws. That is, the heat sink plate is locked on the fan seat (by about 3-4 screws), and at the same time, the heat sink modules are locked to the motherboard respectively (by about 3-4 screws). Therefore, it takes a long time to assemble. For the company, more operators are needed for the product line for assembly and fixation of different portions. As such, the manufacturing cost is raised due to the increasing number of operators, and the portions needing to be assembled and fixed may be left out due to the carelessness of the operators. Thus, it is a necessity to reduce the portions to be locked by screws and the procedures.
Additionally, based upon consumers' demands for portable computers and due to gradually reduced private life space, it is an object of the technological revolution to make the portable computer light and thin. Consequently, the heat sink required by the heat element is also developed towards the same object, i.e. the weight of the heat sink directly influences the thinning of the portable computer. And the conventional fan set generally includes a fan seat and fan blades, and more labor hours and operators are needed for assembly, thus increasing the manufacturing cost.